


Touch

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay and Reek share a surprisingly <i>tender</i> moment.<br/>Inspired by fanfic. Don't click if you're not ready for Thramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Kindnesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053255) by [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour). 



> Seriously, damn. I could not stop thinking about it, I just had to do something with it.  
> In other news, I am so going to hell.

 


End file.
